Volkan Kafa
Volkan Kafa is the son of the head and the princess from The Enchanted Head, a Turkish fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Brown Fairy Book. Info Name: Volkan Kafa Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Enchanted Head Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Yasuo Neko Secret Heart's Desire: To protect my head from falling off my body. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at building things and making scarves.. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Halime Dazlak. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm very overprotective of my neck. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I'm quite the artist. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. They won't let me cover my neck in swimming class. Best Friend Forever After: I love all my friends. Can't choose just one. Character Appearance Volkan is tall, with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a teal jacket, blue pants, and a maroon scarf. Personality Volkan is a very paranoid person who tends to overreact. He is extremely protective of his neck and is always covering it with a scarf. He hates going swimming because he can't wear his scarf in the water. He screams if people touches his neck. Biography Hey! I'm Volkan Kafa, the son of the enchanted head. I'll tell about my father. He was a head that was found by an old woman crossing the bridge. He helped the woman retrieve his purse of money. He caught the attention of the sultan, and with the help of his slaves, was able to build a palace. He then won the hand of the sultan's daughter. At the wedding, his body appeared, and his head attached to it. I am going to Ever After High right now. I'm in my first year. It's a pretty nice place to be, but I do feel somewhat awkward. It's because of my neck. My destiny says that my head will detach from my body until the day I get married. Right now, it's still attached to my body. I'm quite anxious about my destiny because I'm so protective of my neck. I always wear scarves to cover my neck. I don't like when people touch my neck because I'm very sensitive there - I scream if it's touched. I am also friends with Arzu Yaşmak and Peri Yaşmak, the two granddaughters of the old woman. Since where I live women don't wear veils anymore they haven't needed to make veils, but both of them have become skilled at designing headscarves and clothing for princesses. I am very good at painting. I would love to be an artist when I grow up. I would like to paint beautiful still lifes. I wouldn't even mind being one of those artists who constantly paints bowls of fruit. I can't wear a scarf in here since it would get dirty, but sometimes I tie a long rag around my neck and use that as a scarf Sometimes I display my art in the school art shows. I'd rather live a life of painting than a life without a body. Trivia *Volkan's surname means "head" in Turkish. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Kaiji Tang. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Brown Fairy Book Category:The Enchanted Head Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Turkish